Conventional handheld water sprayers, also called nozzles, that are connectable to a pressurized hose and that have a rotary or spring valve to control the spray pressure generally include only one pressure control lever or button. This single control lever or button is typically located on one side of the sprayer. A problem arises with only having one control lever or button on one side of the sprayer when a user flips over or inverts the sprayer so that the spray head is oriented to spray water in a vertical or upward direction or angle. When held by a user in this orientation, conventional sprayers are difficult and very uncomfortable for the user to hold and control while pushing the lever or button to spray water upward, for example, when trying to spray under a car or other low downward-facing surface. The spray nozzle may also be attached to a hose for use as a hand-held bidet for spraying water under and onto a perineal area of user who is sitting on a toilet. In addition, conventional handheld sprayers do not have a detachable spray head that permits different length spray heads and different spray patterns to be attached for multiple uses.
A need exists for a dual control sprayer nozzle that a user can easily and comfortably hold, control, and operate in different orientations including, without limitation, an inverted upward orientation, using only the user's thumb. A need also exists for a sprayer nozzle that permits the attachment of various detachable spray heads having different lengths and spray patterns suitable for different uses.